President Jung ( JaeYong )
by alpenliebehh
Summary: Sebuah kisah Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong yang tak cukup sederhana :) #JaeYong


**Welcome To President Jung**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The Dancing Kings Group Chat_

 **Tennie**

Hyung !

Taeyong hyung !

 **Markeu**

Hyung, kau dimana ? Sebentar lagi meeting akan dimulai !

 **Loo To The Cash**

YO Man ! Tiway Track Tiway Track ! Kau dimana man ? Tunjukkan pantatmu kemari ! Yo Man

 **Taeyongie**

Guys, maaf. Aku masih di bandara

Mengantar orangtuaku.

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut meeting

Tolong wakilkan aku

 **Tennie**

Maaf aku tidak bisa, bulan lalu aku sudah mewakilkanmu ! President Jung benar-benar menakutkan -_-

 **Markeu**

Aku juga tidak bisa hyung, aku juga pernah ikut meeting dan President Jung benar-benar mengintimidasi. Lagipula kan yang harus ikut meeting itu ketua organisasinya. Kau kan ketua organisasi seni, hyung.

 **Taeyongie**

Maaf maaf, lain kali aku yang akan meeting.

Tapi sungguh kali ini aku tidak bisa.

Ten sudah. Markeu juga sudah

Ah, Lucas

 **Tennie**

Lucas

 **Markeu**

Lucas

 **Loo To The Cash**

NO ! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP !

 **Taeyongie**

Lucas, ayolah. Untuk kali ini saja.

Dan ingat, jika aku adalah ketua organisasi,

dan kau adalah anggotaku. . Sekarang cepatlah meeting

Dan jangan berbuat konyol !

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _' Sial '_

Pria cantik itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia bisa melupakan jika hari ini ada meeting organisasi kampus. Sekarang dia memang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampus, tapi hal yang sangat mustahil jika dia sampai kampus 5 menit dari sekarang !

Taeyong menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, membayangkan jika dirinya masuk ke ruangan meeting dengan tatapan membunuh dari President Jung, president semua organisasi di kampus, dan juga otomatis pria Jung itu adalah Presiden semua mahasiswa di kampusnya.

Sungguh, dia masih sangat ingat, ketika Jackson, sang ketua organisasi pecinta alam terlambat 5 menit memasuki ruangan meeting dan kemudian hukuman yang diterima Jackson dari sang presiden benar-benar memalukan dan juga ehmm sedikit kejam. Dan tentu saja Taeyong tidak mau bernasib sial seperti itu.

 _' Semoga Lucas tidak bertingkah konyol saat meeting '_

" Semua organisasi harus mengumpulkan laporan paling lambat minggu depan. Dan saya minta setiap ketua organisasi harus menjelaskan apa yang dipersiapkan dan dipertunjukan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru. Jika ada organisasi yang tidak memenuhi tugas ini, jangan harap kami akan memberikan budget dan juga support. "

Lucas menganga lebar mendengarkan ucapan Jung Jaehyun, pasalnya tadi Presiden Jung mengatakan sesuatu tentang organisasi seni, tapi sumpah dia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, atau lebih jelasnya dia tidak sengaja melamun, ah bukan melamun sih hanya saja ada malaikat yang menawan yang ada di samping meja nya, dan dia sedikit kurang fokus.

 _' sial , Taeyong hyung akan membunuhku '_

Dia tidak mungkin bertanya kepada Jaehyun, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Memandang mata Jaehyun saja dia sudah ketakutan, apalagi untuk bertanya tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak ia dengarkan.

" Dan, setiap meeting organisasi, ketua yang harus ikut meeting, sama sekali tidak boleh diwakilkan ! "

.

.

.

" Mana Taeyong ? " Mata pria itu mengedar ke sekeliling mencari pria yang bernama Taeyong .

" Tidak ada ! Ada urusan apa kau mencarinya lagi ? kalian sudah putus beberapa minggu lalu. Apa kau tidak lelah mengganggunya, huh ? " Decih Ten, menatap pria tinggi yang di hadapannya, sungguh sebenarnya lehernya benar-benar terasa sakit ketika dia harus berbicara dengan pria yang benar-benar tinggi itu.

Pria tinggi yang bernama Sehun itu mengernyit mendengar ucapan Ten, ia mendengus malas, " Kau bukan Taeyong dan aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan apapun denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau beritahu aku dimana dia. "

" Aku adalah juru bicaranya, masalah ? " Ten menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sehun .

" Dan aku adalah bodyguardnya, masalah ? " Ucap Lucas sambil memperlihatkan lengannya yang sebenarnya jauh lebih berotot Sehun. Mark yang menyaksikan perbuatan kedua temannya itu hanya menggeleng malas. Sehun yang merasa sudah jengah langsung berjalan pergi setelah dia memastikan jika pria mungil yang dicarinya tidak bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Ah, ini Taeyong hyung mengirimku pesan, dia bilang dia sudah ada di kantin. "

.

.

.

" APA ?! "

Lucas hanya tertawa bodoh ketika Taeyong memekik keras. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, dan menunjukkan senyuman terbodohnya kepada Taeyong, Ten dan juga Mark.

" Seriously Lucas, kau duduk selama 1 jam di ruangan meeting dan kau hanya mengingat beberapa hal ? heol daebak !" Ten berdecak kesal, sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran temannya itu.

" Jadi kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa yang Presiden Jung katakan kepada organisasi kita ? lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan di ruang meeting tadi ?! " Mark menunjukkan ekspresi horrornya, sungguh dia benar-benar jengah kepada Lucas.

" Aku melihat malaikat yang sangat menawan di samping mejaku tadi. " Ucap Lucas, dengan tetap menunjukan senyuman bodohnya. Taeyong hanya menghela nafasnya, tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sungguh seharusnya dia tau sejak dari awal jika mengirim Lucas untuk meeting dengan Presiden Jung sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Taeyong hyung ? " Mark sudah benar-benar terlihat pasrah, ia menoleh ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong hanya menggeleng lemah, dia juga tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan .

" Mengapa kalian terlihat pusing ? Taeyong hyung tinggal langsung tanyakan kepada Presiden Jung tentang meeting tadi, mudah kan ? ah aku benar-benar genius ! " Lucas tersenyum lebar, sambil menaikturunkan alisnya secara bersamaan.

" Apa kau bilang ? tanyakan langsung kepada Presiden Jung ? heol, tidak ! Dia sangat menakutkan, aku masih ingin hidup. " Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, bertanya langsung kepada Jung Jaehyun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

" Hyung, aku rasa kali ini Lucas benar, bagaimana jika kau tanyakan langsung kepada Presiden Jung ? "

" Jadi kau ingin aku pergi menemuinya, datang ke ruangannya dan bertanya tentang hal yang tadi ? oh tidak Ten, mahasiswa yang lain akan curiga. Lagipula bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku masih ingin hidup ! "

" Hyung, aku juga sepertinya sependapat dengan Lucas, bagaimana jika kau tanyakan langsung ? bukan dengan cara menemuinya di kampus, tapi kau bisa meminta bertemu dengannya di luar. " Kali ini si genius Mark yang berbicara walau nadanya terdengar sangat hati-hati, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Taeyong.

" Tidak ! "

" Oh come on Lee Taeyong, aku tau jika dulu kau pernah sangat memuja Presiden Jung, dan yah kau juga berfantasi tentangnya kan ?" Ten menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Taeyong menatap Ten dengan tatapan tidak percaya jika sahabatnya itu masih saja mengingat hal itu. Oh come on itu sudah hampir 2 tahun yang lalu .

" AKU BILANG TIDAK ! lagipula, bagaimana jika dia menolak bertemu denganku ? aku pasti akan sangat malu ! Dan juga, mengapa harus aku ? "

" Kau adalah ketua organisasi seni, duh ! " Lucas mencibir Taeyong, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Come on hyung, ini demi organisasi kita. Kau pasti mempunyai nomor ponselnya kan ? bukankah setiap ketua organisasi pasti mempunyai nomor ponsel Presiden Jung ? "

Taeyong mendengus kesal, ya dia memang harus melakukan semua ini, dengan sangat terpaksa . Sebagai ketua organisasi, tentu saja dia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, dia mulai mengetik pesan kepada Presiden Jung, walaupun beberapa kali dia menghapus pesan itu dan kemudian diketik ulang. Dia takut, ada kata-kata yang salah dan berakhir dengan organisasinya dikenakan hukuman. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

To : **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Selamat siang President Jung._

 _Aku Lee Taeyong, ketua organisasi seni._

 _Bisakah malam ini jam 7 kita bertemu di cafe dekat kampus ? Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku bicarakan tentang rencana penyambutan mahasiswa baru._

 _Tapi jika President tidak bisa untuk bertemu, bagaimana jika kita membicarakan hal ini di telepon ? Ini sangat penting, President. Sebelumnya, maaf mengganggu._

" Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan . " Ucap Taeyong, sambil meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Detak jantungnya sedang menggila saat ini.

" Presiden Jung benar-benar sangat tampan dan errh menggairahkan . " Ten menatap foto whatsapp Jaehyun yang berada di ponsel Taeyong, matanya berbinar-binar.

" Dia pasti sangat hebat dalam urusan ranjang . "

" Hyung ! Jangan berbicara seperti itu ! Aku masih polos ! " Mark merengek kepada Ten, entah kenapa dia juga tidak tau mengapa Ten senang sekali membahas tentang hal yang seperti itu.

" Apa kau yakin kau polos ? Aku tidak sengaja melihat foto telanjang seseorang di ponselmu. " Lucas tersenyum lebar, lagi dan lagi menunjukan deretan giginya.

" YAK ! Kau melihatnya ? " Pekik Mark, bola matanya benar-benar terliat seperti akan keluar.

Sedangkan Taeyong, dia hanya bisa terdiam, ucapan Ten barusan tentang ' hebat dalam urusan ranjang ' sedikit mengganggu fikirannya. Dan sedikitberfantasi liar. Hingga teriakan seseorang yang di sampingnya berhasil membuyarkan fantasi kurang ajarnya.

" KYAAAAAAA ! DIA MEMBALASNYA ! "

From : **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Sampai jumpa nanti malam :)  
_

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
